dimensions101fandomcom-20200214-history
Toons Break the Internet
Plot The D101 Family are still best friends who hang out every day. After expressing quandaries with the increasing predictability of her game, Batman tries to surprise Vanellope with a new hidden track in Sugar Rush. Vanellope enjoys the track, but goes against the controls of the player to ride it, causing the wheel on the console to break. This causes Litwak to unplug Sugar Rush, rendering Vanellope and its citizens homeless. After a talk with Archibald Asparagus in Bumblyburg, The Gang decides to venture with Vanellope to the newly installed Wifi router and Internet to find and purchase a new wheel for Sugar Rush from eBay. The two follow a Helen Knable avatar into the world of the internet. and discover Knowsmore, a search engine who points them towards eBay. Boss Baby and Flaky successfully acquire the wheel by placing the highest bid for it, but find they have no money to complete the purchase, which they are told will expire within 24 hours. After consulting pop-up advertiser, Spamley, The D101 Family venture to popular online game, Slaughter Race, to steal a valuable car they can sell for $40,000. After engaging in a high speed chase throughout Slaughter Race, the car's owner, Shank, commends Dennis and Winnie for they're racing skills, causing visible jealously in Mavis and Humphrey at the budding friendship. Despite not allowing the gang to take her car, Shank points the duo towards video sharing site Buzztube after posting a video of Pidgeon Toady taking a leaf blower to the face. They meet up with algorithm, Yesss, who gives the family the funds earned from Pidgeon Toady's video popularity. When the money earned turns out to not be enough, to keep Dennis and Winnie from returning to Slaughter Race to consult Shank, Mavis, Wayne, and Humphrey decides to make more videos playing off the top trends to earn more money. The D101 Family became a viral sensation, with Yesss playing off this by having her assistants venture out into the internet and spamming users with pop up ads. Wanting to feel useful, Jailbreak offers up her services as a pop up advertiser. Not wanting her to fall back into Slaughter Race, Ralph has Yesss appoint her to Oh My Disney!, there she met The Disney Princesses. Jailbreak gives them comfortable clothes to wear as they enlighten her on the importance of finding and pursuing your dream through song, inspiring Dennis and Winnie to return to Slaughter Race. Meanwhile, The D101 Family successfully earns the money for their eBay bid, despite being hurt after reading the rude and mean-spirited comments posted on they're videos. After being accidentally answered over the phone and put on mute, Mavis and the wolves found Dennis and Winnie back in Slaughter Race confiding in Shank about they're desire to stay there and leave Toonopolis. Desperate to not lose they're kids, Mavis and The Wolves approaches Spamley and they're villain friends about any possible virus that would make Slaughter Race more boring and less desirable for Dennis and Winnie. Spamley takes the gang to the dark web where they meet Double Dan, who gives them a virus that analyzes any imperfection and spreads it to other parts of its surrounding area. The virus, scanning Dennis and Winnie, spreads they're magic throughout Slaughter Race, causing the game to shut down and reboot, almost killing The D101 Family in the process.Dennis and Winnie discovers they're parents' actions and berates them for it, asking them to leave them alone. The surviving virus scans Mavis' insecurities and the family and spreads them throughout the internet itself. The virus manifests into hundreds of alternate versions of the D101 Characters that tear up the internet in a rampant search for Dennis and Winnie. With the help of Knowsmore and Yesss, the gang attempt to lead the horde of virus toons to an Anti-Virus District. The virus toons form a two-headed giant that captures the kids, as June and the others attempt to fight them off. Mavis and Humphrey catches their attention and calls them out on being bad friends, resolving that they need to understand that letting go doesn't mean the end of their friendship, but in fact makes it stronger. Mavis and the Wolves, having let go of his insecurities, causes the virus toons to disappear and restore the internet. Back at Toonopolis, the D101 Family's internet popularity helped keep the city busy and people lined up to move in. Even though, the family didn't spend everyday with Dennis and Winnie, they still remained family. No matter how far apart they were.Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Episodes